leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorick/@comment-10880231-20140414080612
Here's my suggestion for a rework: Ghoul base-stats: Atk Speed: 0.670 +2.9% per level (1.0@ level 18) HP: 100 + 50 per level (1k @ level 18) Armor + Magic Resistance: 50% of Yorik's Attack: 10 + 5 per level (100 @ level 18), 50% Penetration (not affected by items) Affected by Auras. 33% Damage against Structures. Innate: Maximum of 1 / 2 / 3 Ghouls Summons a Ghoul every 15 / 10 / 5 Seconds (affected by CDR). Upon Death, all Ghouls die and Yorik Revives 3 Seconds later with 5% of his max. Health for every Ghoul he had. ( 180 seconds CD not affected by CDR ) Q: Aktive: Yorik attacks the enemy, dealing 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 points true damage plus the same amount for every Ghoul he has to the enemy and every Ghoul. Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 8 Seconds minus one second for every Ghoul. Range: Melee W: Aktive: All Ghouls gain Stealth for 2.5/5/10/20/40 Seconds Cost: 50 Mana CD: 10 Seconds Range: Global E: Toggle on: Ghouls do not attack and instead shield you - redirecting 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10% of the Damage to the Ghoul with the lowest health. Passive: Ghouls gain + 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 attack and 25 / 50 / 100 / 200 / 400 life Cost: None CD: 1 Second Range: Global R: Active: all Ghouls are healed for 50 / 75 / 100% of their max. health, gain 25 / 50 / 100% Movementspeed and chase/attack the targeted enemy Champion or Structure until they die. After activation, the Ghouls are not longer considered Yorik's Minions and are not affected by his other skills including his innate. Cost: 300 Mana CD: 50 Seconds Range: Global Notes: Ghouls: First off I found it important to give them decent offensive stats which don't require Yorik to build offensive, their main job is to annoy players so much that they can't be ignored but not to instagib everyone - currently this is possible with a offensive (expensive) build. Also, they're the entire Build of Yorik therefore I found they should have decent durability if Yorik goes for it. Innate: Yes, the Ghouls later on do respawn at a rate of 1 per 3 seconds if you have max CDR, without doing anything - the ultimative annoyance tool. I didn't make their health sky-high, and the damage of a single one is roughly like getting AA-ed from a Mage, so champs like Aatrox, WW etc. will just take them on one and they're also vulnerable to AoE of all kind (Hydra etc.). The point is, that people (well, aside from Aatrox and so on) have to bother countering him, rather than just building their way. As for the Revive: Comeon, Anvia, Aatrox and Flubber have such a mechanic, but the GRAVE DIGGER doesn't bother to come back? I did suggest a relatively short CD, but with a 3s delay, low health and a condition so it's far from a save mechanic and more intended for coming back after things like a Karthus ult etc. Q: I think a decent, spammable (if needed) attack to gank with his Ghouls is essential, for that I kinda wanted a mix of Olaf's true-damage skill and Kha Zix' Q which is adapted for Yorik's Ghoul-fetish. As health costs wouldn't be desirable for a tank, I tought it's OK when the Ghouls take it and the skill itself is just for supportive damage (somewhat like Olaf's old skill) rather than wrecking everything. True damage was my idea because he's supposed to stand against the usual bruiser types like Garen, Darius, Riven etc. which most likely will still wreck him if they can close in. W: My personal favorite... as a ex-twitch Player that almost quitted LoL after the Remake. With this the Ghouls can actually make it to the target (altough he'll be alerted by not seeing them anymore) undamaged, also the usual Yorik player will love to piss people off with 3 Ghouls jumping at them out of nowhere because a entire team was to greedy to buy vision stuff. E: I wanted to include a Skill which further boosts the Ghoul's stats via a passive, as well as using the tought of Ghouls absorbing damage but the amount proposed was way to high ( 30 % damage reduction would let yorik stand around without any Ghoul almost permanently) also I wanted a option to have the Ghouls NOT attacking, so they can be stacked up and used at once without using any pro-tricks to play like this. R: It's quite a double edged sword, as your Q will be next to useless after using it and the Manacosts are to prevent somebody laning/jungeling and using this skill non-stop. Also, since the Ghouls *walk* their way it's very likely they die to minions, other champs (unless stealthed) or towers before they're at their destination. BUT you get a global-range skill with low CD, that can potentially cause a lot of damage (i.E. you stealth your Ghouls, send them over and the moment they arrive Jarvan jumps on somebody with his ult - or you send them to help the permaslow dog at toplane, delay a push, help anywhere as you recall. And finally, not only does Yoriks in-build lategame weakness become bearable by eventually finishing the enemy ADC with ult because your team just started a teamfight while you're 5k units away and can't focus ( . . .), it also allows a save push against extremely damaged (not really efficient) towers or unguarded inhibitors. The time needed for the Ghouls (if all 3 attack) to kill a unguarded inhibitor would be ~27 seconds, which is somewhat unrealistic against a somewhat decent team. But not only would it distract the enemy team, it can also be used to help other lanes pushing without (reminder: Yorik isn't exactly fast) having to walk - or you just let them towerdive - or you only use it for the heal in a 1vs1. The idea behind this Kit is having a Yorik that feels like Yorik, not some halfhearty remade burst mage with AD scalings that uses Ghouls just for decorative purposes and is next to unplayable (example: proposed E, you throw your Ghoul on a enemy Brand, then you click E again and wait for him to walk back to you so he can heal you for 50% of the Damage done, while he might be the Ghoul with the lowest health that loses HP over time AND gets parts of the damage redirected. Seriously, the Ghould would NEVER make it - especially not with 25% health of a Yorik that has to build lots of AD despite beeing a bad farmer), also I think a Champ has to feel like he actually has a Combo of abilities not just some random skills packed together. I just hope Yorick players won't have to share the same faith as Twitch, Xerath etc. players who loved their Champs, maybe even bought expensive Skins and then got a totaly different Champ they don't like. Yorick is supposed to be an annoying offtank that relies on his Ghouls to wear down enemies - not a dirt throwing AD-Caster that feels like a mix between Elise and Zac, has no CC/Escape, needs to build masses of AD to instagib an enemy with a R-Q-W combo (2x AD ratings that are supposed to be *most likely* between 100 and 200 on max level, using 9 Ghouls (R after 4th has spawned) would be roughly 18x150%AD = 2700% AD with 200 AD this would result in a 5400 dmg burst - and if you put the AD-Scalings lower, your exploding/cleaving Ghouls would do roughly as much as a AA and therefore remain useless without the ult. - I'm sorry, but whoever proposed the build should be fired at once. So, long enough... hope anybody enjoyed reading it - feel free to repost it in forums or so. :P